


and when the sun rises in the morning, you're still there

by joltik



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Morning Sex, Post-Black Eagles Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joltik/pseuds/joltik
Summary: Edelgard and Byleth, waking up together on a lazy morning post-abdication.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 3
Kudos: 175





	and when the sun rises in the morning, you're still there

Edelgard wakes up, warm and content, on a lazy Saturday morning. The first thing she sees is her love, sprawled out and still out for the count, a trail of dried drool on her chin. No matter how many years pass, Edelgard will never tire of seeing her like this, peaceful and carefree.

She’s content merely to watch her sleep, but eventually Byleth stirs, blinking up at Edelgard blearily. “Hey,” she says, her voice slightly creaky from sleep.

“Hey,” Edelgard says back to her, delicately caressing Byleth’s face with a hand.

She then lets out a startled laugh when Byleth flips them, leaning in for a kiss. “Oh, no, my heart,” Edelgard says, her voice bright with mirth, “your breath is alway terrible in the morning.”

“That’s fine,” Byleth says, leaning in to kiss her jaw instead, then languidly trailing kisses down Edelgard’s throat as Edelgard’s laughs turn into soft moans instead.

Byleth’s movements are slow with sleep, but they’re smooth, fluid, speaking to the practiced familiarity she has with Edelgard’s body, as she undoes Edelgard’s sleep shirt and trails kisses, nips, down Edelgard’s collarbone, over her breasts. She spends more time there, slowly taking one nipple into her mouth and alternating between lightly sucking and tracing patterns over it with her tongue while finding the other breast with her fingers. She then switches her attention to the other breast, and Edelgard feels her arousal building slowly—less being overtaken by a sudden storm as it often is with Byleth and more of a gradual build over time, but all the same she feels that sense of warmth building, feels herself becoming wet.

Eventually, Byleth makes her way down to Edelgard’s pants, gently pulling them down and pressing a kiss against Edelgard’s smallclothes, coaxing a small shudder out of her. She then nudges Edelgard into raising her legs, allowing her to remove Edelgard’s pants and smallclothes entirely. Byleth leans in between Edelgard’s legs and says, “I should offer my thanks before the goddess for the meal I’m about to receive,” earning a surprised laugh from Edelgard.

“You are the most ridiculous woman,” Edelgard says, the words ringing with the warmth and affection she feels for her.

“Yes, and you married me,” Byleth says, before leaning in and stealing Edelgard’s breath away.

Her movements here, too, are slower than usual, languid, but she compensates by making every move deliberate—every kiss, lick, swipe of her tongue, clearly thought out, stoking the fire within Edelgard. It’s more of a steadily growing flame than a blazing inferno, but the gradual build ends up...exhilarating, in its own way, and Edelgard’s orgasm ends up sneaking up on her. It ends up being more intense than she would have expected, feeling like a slow, pulsing wave washing over her, strong and true. When it ends, she blinks heavily and looks down at Byleth, who’s nuzzled up next to her thigh and who is looking all too pleased with herself.

“Go do something about your morning breath, my love, and I’ll go about returning the favor,” Edelgard says, and her wife beams at her.

“Yes, ma’am.”


End file.
